


Internal

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Appendicitis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sweet Tommy, Worried Tommy, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It’s a concert and (Y/n) isn’t backstage watching it.





	Internal

**Author's Note:**

> For more info on this challenge, check out my tumblr post here: https://the--blackdahlia.tumblr.com/post/185776005904/theblackdahlia-so-the-list-i-posted-here-i-am
> 
> Prompt: #1, Tell me where it hurts  
> Requested by: anon

“Fuck!” (Y/n) called out from the bathroom as she held her right side. Letting go of it actually hurt worse than holding it. Tommy was performing, and (Y/n) had never missed a concert since they started dating, but her stomach hurt so bad. She had locked herself in the bathroom, in tears.

Maybe she could get herself to her feet and get back to the dressing room. Or she could get to someone who could drive her back to the hotel so she could lay down and get some pressure off her side. She pulled herself to her feet and groaned as a wave of nausea washed over her and she soon found herself kneeling in front of the toilet. This was different than a hangover or anything like that. But once she was done and sure she could stand up and make it to at least the dressing room and that bathroom, she made her way there.

Once she got there, she set the trash can next to the couch and gingerly laid herself down on it. But when laying flat on her back didn’t work, she curled up into a ball and waited on Tommy.

****

“(Y/n) that show fucking…(Y/n)?” Tommy asked as he came offstage, sweaty and wired. He looked around, but didn’t see her anywhere. And she was always waiting backstage for him. “Guys, do you see (Y/n) anywhere?”

“Nope,” Mick shook his head. Vince and Nikki looked around. She was always waiting there for them, and after she’d give Tommy a kiss, she’s always give them a hug, no matter how bad they smelled. She was their biggest fan and the one constant in all of their lives, not just Tommy’s. Tommy frowned and made his way to his dressing room, where he heard soft crying. He opened the door and saw (Y/n) curled up on the couch.

“Baby!” Tommy called, going to her, leaving the door open. “Where were you? I was worried! Are you okay?” He frowned as he saw how in pain she looked. He touched her forehead, noticing that she felt a little warm.

“Hurts,” She whimpered. “Hurts so bad.”

“Tell me where it hurts.” Tommy told her. She rolled over as much as she could to point towards her side.

“I think he’s her appendix,” Mick spoke up, making Tommy jump some. He turned to look at the three that were gathered in the doorway.

“Shit,” Tommy said. “Can someone call an ambulance or something? Doesn’t she have to have it removed?”

“On it!” Nikki ran down the hallway to tell Doc what was going on and to get an ambulance. He was pretty good at running in heels, and Tommy was grateful for that. He turned his attention back to (Y/n).

“How long has it been hurting?” Tommy asked.

“It started not long after you guys went on stage,” (Y/n) told him, groaning. Tommy rested his forehead against hers. While he had been out there, playing his heart out and having a grand old time, she had been suffering. “Baby, it's not your fault,” She told him, cupping his cheek. “This is a thing that happens and we couldn’t predict it.”

“I just don’t like the idea of you being in pain,” Tommy told her. Nikki came back then, joining Vince and Mick.

“Doc said ambulance is on the way,” Nikki told them. “How are you feeling (Y/n)?”

“Like I’m being stabbed,” She admitted. “It hurts so bad.”

“We’ll get you to the hospital and get that thing dealt with before you know it,” Vince told her. Tommy held her hand and kissed her forehead. Soon, the paramedics were there and loading her onto the gurney. Tommy rode in the ambulance with her, and stayed with her until they had to take her back to get operated on.

“It’ll be okay,” Nikki told her. “It’s a routine procedure.”

“What’s so routine about getting cut open and having part of you removed?” Tommy asked as he paced. Vince watched him and tapped his fingers on his leg. “You guys can go back to the hotel if you want.”

“Nope.” Vince told him.

“We’re staying with you drummer,” Mick added. They weren’t staying for Tommy though, they were staying for (Y/n). She did so much for all four of them, they weren’t going to leave until she was out of surgery.

And soon enough, she was out and her doctor came to talk to them. No complications, full recovery, and a list of things she could and couldn’t do for the time being.

But the most important part to Tommy was that she was fine, and she wouldn’t be in pain anymore.


End file.
